1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and apparatuses for adaptable receiver detection.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmitter may support a receiver detection function that allows the transmitter to determine whether there is a remote receiver present at the far end of a communication link. The transmitter may use the result of this determination in a variety of ways. For example, one of the transmitter's communication protocols may require the transmitter to confirm the presence of a remote receiver before attempting communication with the remote receiver. As another example, the transmitter may need to determine whether a receiver is present as part of confirming that a communication link is operating properly. Because the transmitter relies on the results of the determination to perform other operations, the accuracy of the determination of whether a receiver is present may impact the overall efficiency and operation of the transmitter.